Year of the Spark: May 11
by Sparky Army
Summary: They paid a high price to release the Pegasus galaxy from the constant threat.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: A death fic from Teyla's POV but I hope you like it and with a little bit Spanky thrown into it.

* * *

**Their Legacy**

_By kuroima_

Teyla watched as the few mostly civilian people came through the gate back into the city from the Alpha site. They all looked around to see the damage Atlantis took in its last fight but not only the city took damage the people did as well. A lot were injured and some were in critical state but most of them had injuries that would heal within the next few weeks and months. But they had also lost a lot of good people. A price for the peace that would now find it's way into the Pegasus galaxy.

She stepped forward as she saw a familiar figure stepping through the gate and the first smile within weeks made its way to her face. She raised her five-year-old son into her arms and hugged him tightly. It was as if her little spirited son was a lifeline after all the misery that surrounded her. As he asked for his father she looked around and spotted the familiar dreadlocks through the crowd just coming into the gate room. She sent him to his father and smiled again as she observed the reunion between them.

She took a look around and noticed a young soldier from the Alpha site with a little six-month-old baby in his arms who looked a bit lost. She took a deep breath and went over to him knowing that he wouldn't find the little girls parents. "Ma'am," he nodded in acknowledgment.

"I will take care of her," he nodded again and handed her the little girl carefully. Teyla made her way to her quarters warily not to wake the baby. When the doors finally opened with a smooth sound she was surprised for a moment to see the old Athosian wooden made cot. She was thankful that Ronon already put it up.

She put the little girl into the cot and observed how she slowly opened her eyes. A few tears escaped her eyes because this girl wouldn't be raised by her wonderful parents. By the friends she lost and the leader the city lost. They had promised each other that they would take care of their child's if something ever happened to one of them. She always had hoped that would never be the case. It was just wrong that Elizabeth and John couldn't be here holding their daughter in their arms and enjoy the peace they brought to the Pegasus galaxy. They avoided their love for so many years because they thought it was inappropriate and pushed their personal life back for the good of Atlantis. Not only Teyla tried several times to persuade them of the opposite to show them how wrong they were.

Teyla smiled as she watched her drifting back into sleep and stroked her softly. She had those green sparkling eyes just as her parents did and the curly brown hair of Elizabeth but she suspected that the curls sticking away from her head were an obvious evidence that she also inherited her father's hair. The girl had the smile and vitality of her father but also the calmness of her mother and she wondered how much more she was like her parents. She remembered the time after all those years as Elizabeth and John had finally given in to their love it was the best time they had despite the constant threat. And as Elizabeth got pregnant their life couldn't have been better.

Teyla was determined to raise their child as well as she could and give her the love her parents would have given her. She wouldn't stop telling her how amazing her parents were and that they died to give her and everyone else a life without fear and danger.


End file.
